The Time I met Jack Frost
by IWillFlyOneDay
Summary: I was just an ordinary girl, until he showed up. Jack Frost. He changed my life forever. Now Pitch has come back to fight him and the Guardians. And Jack made me realize, that I wasn't ordinary. But sometimes, ordinary isn't such a bad thing. Jack x OC
1. Snow in Florida?

**I don't know about this one, just, weird. I've always believed in Jack Frost. Ever since I was little, even if snow could be explained by science. I am really looking forward to seeing Rise of the Guardians! I made the Jack in this the same Jack as in the movie because, well, lets all face it, he's hot.**

* * *

I laid in my bed. Covers over most of my body, leaving my head exposed. I looked over to my alarm clock. 9:00. Thats late for me. I usually get up around 5:00. But that's on school days. Today was Sunday. I was happy for it. I despised school. I sat up. I stretched and yawned. I looked around my room. My eyes lead me to my window. Pure white. Snow. The most wonderful thing in the world. At least to me anyways. I loved it. The coldness. The softness. Its just...wonderful! The only word I can think of to describe it! And the one thing I loved more than snow, was it's creator. Jack Frost. The magical being who created the white mush outside. A story that almost every child knows. Even if I'm not a child anymore, I still believe. Most of the other teenagers at my school would think I'm such a baby because I believe in him. My name is Zoe Holt, I am 16 years old. Yes. Even at 16, I still believe. I'm used to hot weather. I've lived in the southern states for most of my life so far. I was born in Arkansas. I lived there until I was 10, then my family moved to Florida, and I've lived here since. Now it's more exciting than ever to see snow!

I leapt out of bed and ran to the window. I hadn't seen snow in 5 years! The first snow I've seen Georgia. You could imagine how excited I was. I wanted to just run out there and dive into it, but I knew my mother wouldn't let me. I excitedly ran to my closet. I picked an outfit and brushed my hair, grabbed my coat and gloves and ran out of my room. I went into the living room and ran over to my mom. She already knew what I wanted.

"Be home before dark." she said to me.

"Thank you , thank you, thank you!" I said excitedly.

I grabbed my phone and shoved it in my pocket and ran out the door. Just stepping in the snow made my body tingle. I walked through my front yard, kicking snow up like a little kid. I picked up a lump of snow and morphed it into a ball. I would throw it at somebody, but there was now one to throw it at. There weren't many kids, er...teenagers, in my neighborhood. Sometimes I forget I'm a teen, especially now with all this snow. Not knowing what to do with it, I threw the snowball at the ground. I walked onto the street, heading for anywhere besides my house. I didn't want to stay there. I noticed a few snowflakes falling from the sky. I stuck out my tongue. The freezing flake landed on my tongue. My whole body shivered. I loved it. The ice cold shiver gave my body a adrenaline rush. I quickly ran down my street, not knowing where I was going. I ran to a big open field of snow. Perfect. There were a few ponds or puddles of frozen water here of there, but mostly snow. I started to walk but stopped when I saw footprints.

I knelt down to get a closer look. Human obviously. But they weren't just any footprints, they were barefoot. You'd think someone would wear shoes in this weather. I stood back up, trying to ignore the insane prints. I started to walked among the field of snow. I stopped again when I heard rustling in the trees. Maybe it was an animal. I wouldn't mind a squirrel to chase, it'd give me something to do at least. I walked over to the tree. To my surprise, I saw a bare foot sticking out of the leaves. My eyebrows arched in confusion. My eyes followed the foot to a leg, then a waist, torso, neck, and head. A person! A boy at that! He must have made those footprints. He had icy blue eyes that stared into me. White hair, like ice. A blue hoodie with ice around the neck and wrists. Brown pants that were torn at the bottom. He had a long staff in one hand, and his other was holding on to the tree. He stared at me, as if he was trying to figure me out. I wanted to speak. My throat was dry, but I spoke anyways.

"Are you okay?" I said in a shy voice.

He narrowed his eyes at me. I was getting annoyed. I didn't like it when people didn't answer me.

"Hey, are you alright?!" I almost shouted.

A sly grin spread across his face. He practically flew out of the tree. He landed a few feet away from me.

"You can see me?"

He asked. Finally! A word! His voice made me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. I blinked a few times before responding.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?" I responded.

"Most people don't." He said.

He walked a bit closer. I started to become scared. A stranger approaching me. I really should have listened in Awareness class!

The boy walker closer. I started to back away. He grinned.

"Are you scared of me?"He asked.

He kept coming closer. I didn't like this. I wanted to run. But those eyes. They were locked on to me. They kept me from running. Like some spell he had put on me. _You can do this, just run._ I thought to myself. My legs trembled. I didn't know how scared I looked, but I guess I looked pretty scared, he was almost laughing at me. _Run! NOW! _I thought just before my legs started to move.

I ran in the opposite direction of the boy. I closed my eyes tight and kept running. I ran for a few seconds before I ran into something. No. Someone. The boy. But how? I only left him a few seconds ago, and I didn't hear him start running after me. I had ran smack into him, toppling us both over. Me on top of him. Oh God. I feel like a freaking pervert. But then again I'm not the one following a girl who I snuck up on. My face laid on his chest. It was cold. Colder than the air. Freezing even. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. I saw his blue eyes staring back at me. I immediately scrambled off of him and on to my feet. I tried to dust any snow that was on me off. I looked down at my coat for just a second, and when I looked up, he was gone. I was really scared now. Paranoid even. Maybe I was just imagining him. I decided that I was going to go home. I turned around to see him a few inches from my face. I jumped back. He laughed when I did.

"You scared me!" I shouted at the stranger.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at that." He said.

There was a silence. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He gave me that sly grin again.

"Who do you think?" He said.

I thought for a minute. He has icy blue eyes. Snow white hair. Frozen spots on his hoodie. Barefoot in the snow. A huge staff with ice on a few places. And he can practically move at light speed. I had a good idea about who he was. Of course, it the fairy tales, he was a little elf man, with a little hat with a jingle bell on it, along with a frilly outfit. But maybe he was a modern version. That explained the hoodie.

"Jack Frost." I said blatantly.

* * *

**So? Any good? I just... arggghhh! I can't describe emotions right now... Thanks to Rosyln Rose for giving me inspiration!**

BTW: Zoe Holt Light Brown/ Dark Dirty Blonde Hair Green Eyes Pale, but not as pale as Jack Almost as Tall as Jack, so, kinda tall...


	2. Frostbite

Jack's eyes widened.

"How'd you figure that out?" He asked with a puzzled face.

"Well, given the facts that you have snow white hair, unreal blue eyes, can practically fly, and you're barefoot in the snow, I think its pretty obvious."

I said at light speed. He just stared at me. Wide eyed and probably trying to understand what I just said.

"I...I'm just a good guesser." I said correcting myself, trying not to sound like a genius dork.

"Well, now that you know who I am, who might you be?" He asked in a funny voice.

I thought for a second. Should I really be telling my name to a stranger? But hes not a stranger at all.. Hes Jack Frost. I've known him all my life.

"Zoe." I said.

"That's a beautiful name, but Zoe who?"

He asked, trying to get everything out of me.

"Zoe Holt.'' I said.

He grinned even more.

"I like that, has a little ring to it." He said as he grinned.

I tried not to blush. But how could a girl not blush when Jack Frost says her name is beautiful and has a ring to it? He noticed my blush.

"Are you blushing?" He asked.

I pulled up my coat to where it covered my cheeks. He laughed.

"You're definitely blushing.'' He teased.

I rolled my eyes and pulled down my coat to normal position.

"Easy for you to say. You're not a human." I said.

"That's right, and I can't blush!" He said triumphantly.

We both laughed. I knelled down to the ground and grabbed a handful of snow and morphed it into a ball. I think Jack might have noticed because when I looked up he was gone. I stood up, snowball ready. I looked around the area, hoping to see him. Then I felt a cold smack on the other side of my face. Snow. Yep. Then I heard laughter. I didn't have to guess who it was. I saw another snowball come at me. I dogged it this time. Then I saw Jack, high up in a tree.

"No fair!" I yelled up to him. He laughed some more. His laughter stopped when he got a snowball to the face.

"Oh, its on now!" He yelled as he pelted snow at me.

* * *

I checked my watch. 3:00 PM. I've been out here for awhile. Guess I wasted some hours on a insane snowball fight against Jack. We both were laid out on the snow, out of breath and soaked in what used to be snow. He sat up.

"So, how would you like a ride?" He asked me.

"A ride?'" I asked back.

"Well you said I could fly." He remarked.

"I said practically.'' I corrected.

"Same difference." He said as he shrugged.

I laughed. We both stood up.

"So how about it?" He asked.

"I don't know, I have to be home soon." I said.

"How long is soon?" He asked.

"Till dark.'' I replied. He smiled.

"Then we have plenty of time." He said.

He held out his arm and put it on my shoulder. I reluctantly wrapped my arms around his torso. He smiled. I blushed again, but I buried my head in his hoodie to hide it. Like Magic, we started floating. Wait, I just remembered. I'm scared of heights.

* * *

I held on tightly to Jack. My head buried in his hoodie. I didn't feel anything beneath my feet. Just the air. My legs flailing wildly in the air. Strangely enough, this felt safer than being strapped by 16 seat belts in to a roller-coaster cart. His strong arms around me felt safer than my own mother's. Jack looked down at me.

''Open your eyes!'' I heard him say.

I didn't want to, but following his voice, I opened my eyes. It was amazing. Seeing all the snow covered hills. I didn't recognize the area, but I didn't care. As long as I was held in his embrace, I felt safe.

''Where are we going?'' I yelled over the sound of the wind passing by us.

''You'll see!'' He shouted back.

I trusted his word and held on tighter.

We finally landed after about ten minutes of flying. We were on a beautiful snow covered hill. Actually, a snow covered cliff, with ocean waves crashing against the coast. Jack stood next to me, looking out at the sea, probably thinking about freezing it.

''What do you think?'' He asked.

''It...its beautiful!'' I exclaimed.

He grinned. ''Knew you'd love it.'' he said.

I stared out for a minute. Such beauty.

''You know, its funny. It feels like I've known you all my life.'' I said.

He looked at me. ''Well you have. Every time you saw a frosted window, that was me.'' he said.

''I know that, but it feels like that I've known you in person.'' I said.

He smiled. Neither of us knew what to make of it. But maybe that's why I trusted him. I wanted to get a better look at the coast. I walked forward, but me being clumsy and stupid caused me to trip over my own feet.

I fell to the ground, at least, until he caught me. He moved at light speed. He caught me a few inches from the ground.

''Careful.'' He said.

He looked down at me with those eyes of his. Those beautiful blue eyes. I was in a very vulnerable position. We both were. I just wanted to kiss him. The boy I've known for such a long time. The lonely boy. Lonely for who knows how long. Wouldn't he need someone there for him? Could I be that person? As if reading my mind, he leaned down, and pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

**I am so happy I got this done! Thanks to, **Jack Frost lovah,** who left this comment,**

3 words for you:  
It  
Is  
AMAZING  
DEAR HOLY MOTHER OF PEANUT BUTTER. THIS MIGHT BE ONE OF THE BEST JACK FROST FANFICS I HAVE READ! I LIVE THEIR INSTANT CHEMISTRY AND HIW HE'S PLAYFUL AND LOVELY AND JUST A LITTLE COCKISH :3 YOU MUST CONTINUE! Please please PLEASE WRITE MORE! lalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalal love it;) I BEG you to continue! Please?

**Made me crack up soooooo much! This rest of the chap is for you Jack Frost lovah! Now I'm Yelling, DEAR HOLY MOTHER OF PEANUT BUTTER in peoples faces at school, along with my friends, who join in...ha...oh and REVIEW!**


	3. The Easter Bunny?

He kissed me. He actually kissed me. Jack Frost kissed me! I was freaking out on the inside, but on the outside, I stared into his eyes. His magical eyes. He smiled at me. It wasn't his normal smirk. It was a love smile. When your face is pink with blush, eyes gentle and deep, and a wide, loving smile. Wait, did he just blush? He did! He pulled me back onto my feet. I was a bit flustered. I was about to mock him about blushing when he spoke.

"You're a great kisser." Now I was blushing again. I could help it. I looked back at my watch.

_4:00._

"I have to get home soon." I said to Jack.

He smiled and held out his arm again. I wrapped my arms around his chest like before. I got one more look at the beautiful snow covered cliff before he started flying.

I got home about ten minutes later. Well, not home, just in the snowy field we met in.

"Thank you." I said to him.

He smiled.

"_Thank You_." He flirted back.

I just couldn't stop blushing today!

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said to me.

"After I get home from school?" I asked, confused.

He nodded.

I smiled and waved a tiny bit to him as I walked home.

"We'll see about that." I barely heard him say to himself.

When I got home, my mother was happy to see me. She gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. I hugged her back. Then we had a, "I love you more" war before I headed to my room. I turned on my TV and watched some cartoons to entertain myself. I looked at my bookshelf. An army of around 50 books were there. And I've read every, single, one. Yet none of them described the feeling I had today. The happiness and glee I felt when we were flying. I wish I could fly like him and not have to hold on for dear life. But I liked hanging on to him. He may have been freezing, but I enjoy the cold. Better than 103 degree summers.

I had dinner. My dad's wonderful spaghetti. Something to cheer me up on a Sunday night. I hate Sunday nights. The horrible feeling hanging over you that you'll have to go to school in the morning. I despised it. But I was in for a surprise the next morning...

* * *

Snow. Everywhere Snow. At least that's what my mother told me when I woke up at 5:00 AM the next morning. I was excited to hear it. I jumped out of bed and got dressed. I guess I would see Jack earlier than expected. I ran outside. The same feeling underneath my boots I had yesterday. I could get used to feeling this every morning. I looked around, hoping to see Jack. I walked into my front yard. I looked around some more. Nope. He wasn't there. Well, until I got hit with a snowball in the back of the head. I turned around to see him in the trees. A huge grin was spread across his face. Another insane snowball fight broke out between us. It lasted an hour or so until we were interrupted by someone. Or some creature? I didn't know how to describe it. Just, a huge bunny!

"Oi Jack!" I heard him yell.

Jack turned his head towards the voice, which gave me a good chance to thrown a snowball at his ear. I did. But he ignored it. He obviously knew this voice. I finally looked over to where Jack was staring. A large Bunny standing on his hind legs was giving him a annoyed look.

"What do you want fuzzball?" Jack said as he flew over to the rabbit.

The rabbit looked even more annoyed when he said that.I couldn't help but laugh. I did so quietly though.

"Look, you need to come to a meeting. It's important." The Rabbit said.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Come on, or I'll get the Yetis to do this." The Rabbit threatened.

"You didn't bring them this time?" Jack asked.

The Rabbit shook his head.

"North thought you'd learned your lesson. Apparently not." The Rabbit continued.

"No, no no no no!" Jack yelled.

"I'll go, I'll go!"

The Rabbit half grinned.

"Then see you there then, mate?" He asked. Jack nodded.

"And if you skip out on this, North's not gonna hold back on the Yetis." He warned again.

"I'll be there!" Jack said again.

The Rabbit stomped his huge foot on the ground. A hole appeared in the ground and he jumped into it. It closed just as fast as it opened. The whole time he didn't even notice me. Odd. Jack looked over to me. He grinned.

"Wanna come to the North Pole with me?" He asked. My eyes widened.

"You're taking me?"I exclaimed. He nodded.

"Why wouldn't I take you?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Seemed like professional business." I said.

"By the way, was that...the Easter Bunny?" I asked.

His eyes widened.

"How do you always know?" He asked.

"It's just kinda... obvious." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"So are you coming or not?" He asked. "Of course!" I nearly shouted. He grinned at me.

* * *

**Tried to make it as long as I could. Sorry if its not a good Bunnymund, I haven't seen the movie yet!**


	4. The North Pole

We arrived at the North Pole. It was warmer than I expected. There were long endless hallways leading in every direction, but Jack seemed to know the way. There was some meeting he had to attend to. I don't know why he dragged me along. But he did, and I was happy. We walked down one of the hallways before seeing that giant rabbit again, or the Easter Bunny I figured out. He was hopping down the hallways, probably looking for Jack.

"So you actually came." He said to Jack.

I hid behind Jack. The Easter Bunny seemed large and scary to me. Maybe it was the boomerangs I noticed he had. I guess he's got to defend himself somehow. The Easter Bunny was about to speak again when he saw my eyes staring at him.

"Who's that then?" He asked Jack.

I quickly hid back behind Jack. The bunny laughed. Or a chuckle. I was just scared of him.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked me in a funny tone.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me from behind him. The bunny laughed.

"You scared of me?" He asked, kneeling down to eye level with me.

I could see the trust and wonder in his eyes. I suddenly felt like I trusted him.

"I'm not scared of you." I said in a brave voice.

I guess he was surprised at my voice. Maybe he was expecting a child's voice, not a mature one.

"So, who's she then?" The Bunny asked Jack.

"A friend." He replied.

"You know we're having a meeting today right?" The Easter Bunny continued the conversation.

"Yes I know that."

"Then why'd you bring Shelia here along with you?" The Easter Bunny asked.

I just noticed his Australian accent. Jack shrugged.

"I just thought she might wanna go.." He said.

The bunny looked back to me. He looked me up and down.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"16." I answered for Jack.

The bunny's eyes widened in surprise.

"16?!" He exclaimed.

"Wait till North gets a load of this!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Jack seemed a little shocked too. I didn't remember telling him my age. Just then, the three of us heard a loud booming, Russian voice from the end of the hallway.

"North's not waitin' any longer, come on Jack." The bunny motioned towards Jack to follow.

I tagged along behind them.

**Jack's P.O.V.**

We walked down the hallway towards the voice of North. Bunnymund didn't seem to notice Zoe tagging along behind us. He seemed out of sorts today. Guess this meeting really was important. We finally got there. I didn't know how North would react to Zoe being here. He never misses a thing.

Tooth was looking out of sorts too. In fact, a little sad. Sandy was looking worried as well. North was busy ordering yetis around. He finally noticed the three of us when I said something.

"So, when's that meeting?" North looked at me.

He was about to reply when he noticed Zoe.

"Who is that?" He said as he motioned towards her.

Tooth and Sandy looked up. I moved myself out of the way so they could see her.

"Hi..." She said nervously, waving a small hand. North laughed when she did so.

"Are you scared of us?" He asked her.

"You shouldn't be scared of the Guardians." He continued.

"Tell me, what is your name?" He said as he knelled down to eye level with her.

"Zoe. Zoe Holt." I said with confidence.

He grinned.

"I know that name." He said as he stood up.

"You are very good. Never been on naughty list." He continued.

She smiled when she heard this, like she didn't already know.

"So, why is she here then?" North asked me and Bunny.

Bunny shoved me with his elbow.

"I brought her here." I said to North.

He looked up at me.

"Why?" He said.

I shrugged. He rolled his eyes at me.

"We have very important meeting!" He shouted.

"Can I stay?" Zoe asked.

North didn't respond for a second.

He looked at her with a long, hard, glare, deciding whether she could stay or not.

"Sure." He gave in with a sigh.

"Alight, meeting time." He said as he clapped his hands together.

"Jack, Bunny..."He started.

He sighed.

"Pitch is back."

* * *

**(Grins evilly and two hairs on the top of my head turn into devil horns and then curl up like the Grinch did when he had a terrible idea)**

**Ok, I have HUGE tests this week in school, so, I can't promise you that I'll post anything until Friday, or the weekend...**

**P.S.**

**All of you guys are awesome.**

**Thank all of you for** **enjoying my story. I love all you people. And for those of you who don't review, well, I still love you guys, but not as much. I love you guys like a mother loves the first child who doesn't accomplish anything when the second child is the state champion of chess or something like that. But the point I'm trying to make is...REVIEW!**


	5. Pitch?

**I'm nice and posted this rather early. I was planning on posting it on Friday, but...I decided to be a nice person instead, cause its close to X-mas...**

* * *

My eyes widened.

"What?!" Bunny nearly shouted at North.

North hung his head in sorrow.

"But we destroyed him!" I shouted.

"Well, apparently he's stronger than we thought." North said.

We all paused. Hearing this made my heart sink. We had all teamed up and fought him. It, it just seems like it was over. Like he couldn't ever come back. But he has.

"So...how'd you figure out that he came back?" I asked North.

He looked over to Tooth, who was sobbing now. Baby Tooth was weakly flying next to her, sobbing tiny tears as well. I gave a simple nod. He probably destroyed her home like last time. Zoe walked next to me. My head was hung low. My head was bustling with thoughts.

"Don't mind me asking but, who is Pitch?" she asked.

**Zoe P.O.V.  
**  
Jack looked up at me. He turned towards me.

"Ever had a nightmare?" He asked.

"Of course, everyone has." I answered.

"That's Pitch. Every time you have a nightmare, every time ANYONE has a nightmare, that's him. He's the boogieman. He's pure evil. He's your worst nightmare. He's..." He stopped short when I put a finger over his mouth.

He was surprised at first, but then understood that I got it. That I got that Pitch was the Guardians worst nightmare. The Guardians enemy. Jack gently pushed my finger off his mouth. His hands were balled up into fists. Guess just the thought of Pitch angered him. The room grew silent. All of us had realized that our worst nightmare was back. Even if I hadn't been in the first battle they spoke of, I know him, and I hate him. Hes the one who scares me to death in my corrupted dreams? Hes the one who makes me think I'm dead when I wake up from one of his nightmares? My hands transformed into fists just thinking about it. I understand why Jack was so angry now. Santa, or North as Jack called him, spoke,

"We must stop him."

The rest of the Guardians looked up. The Tooth Fairy fluttered up and wiped a tear from her eye.

"To the sleigh!" North shouted, waving his arm in the air with a gesture.

All of the guardians headed toward a door and entered it. I didn't follow. Jack noticed that I didn't. He gestured his head for me to come. I quickly caught up with him and entered the room beside him.

Through the door, was a room with a sleigh inside and 8 reindeer. The sleigh was beautiful. So shiny and polished.

"So are you coming this time? Last time you said only one ride?" North said begrudgingly to Jack.

Jack rolled his eyes and hopped in the sleigh. I got in and sat beside him. He grabbed my hand. I looked down at our connected hands and then looked up to him with a surprised expression.

"You might wanna have something to hold on to" He said with a smile.

I nervously smiled back. I guess North didn't seem to mind me tagging along with him in his sleigh. He hopped into what appeared as a drivers seat. The only person, or animal I should say, who hadn't gotten into the sleigh was Bunny.

North motioned for him to get in. Bunny quickly shook his head.

"No way, last time I got in there I almost blew carrot chunks all over your sleigh!" He exclaimed.

I giggled a bit. Jack was able to stifle his laughs.

"If you do this time, Yetis will clean up, no worries." North said before motioning again for him to get in.

Bunny reluctantly got in the sleigh.

After that sleigh ride, I thought I might actually throw up too. I would if I could. I didn't have breakfast. We had landed at Tooth's castle, which had been destroyed. We entered the remains of the castle, hoping to find Pitch.

"Bunny, Jack..."North started but then he saw me. "What is she doing here?!" He yelled.

"You said she could stay!" Jack said as he defended me.

North exhaled deeply.

"Bunny, Jack, Zoe, go check the west wing." He said.

He motioned for the others to follow him. Our group headed for the west wing. I didn't really know where it was, but Bunny and Jack did, so I followed them.

We entered a area of the castle that was completely in ruin. The lights were going out too.

"Alright, I'll check over here." Bunny said as he walked in the direction he said he was going in.

Jack and I headed in the opposite direction. There was a forked hallway, both had dark rooms on each side.

"Okay, I'll go check the right hallway, you check the left. Yell if you need me." Jack said to me.

I nodded and headed in the left hallway. It was really dark. I entered one of the rooms in the dark hallway. I left the door wide open so if I yelled, Jack would hear me. Plus, I was a little scared. I tried my best to look around the dark room. The door suddenly shut behind me. I ran to it and pounded on it.

"JACK! Jack, if this is you..." I started to yell before I was interrupted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Frostbite's little girlfriend.." A dark raspy voice said through the darkness.

I gasped and turned around to see the two yellow eyes I recognized from my nightmares.


	6. Ambushed

**I hope all of you like or dislike or just plain sob over this chapter. And remember to REVIEW!**

* * *

"Pitch." I said through the darkness.

He gave me an evil grin.

"What do you want?" My voice shuddered when I spoke.

"I want to control everything." He responded.

"I want everyone to fear me and bow down to me." He continued.

He walked towards me. I nervously backed up against a wall. My legs were trembling. He grinned when he saw how scared I was. I turned around and pounded my fists on the door.

"Jack!" I screamed.

"Oh he can't help you now. I have my fearlings out there, killing him. And he's getting weaker, and weaker." Pitch said as he walked towards me even more.

"No, You're wrong. Jack is stronger than that!" I said.

He kept walking towards me. Soon he was only a few inches from my face. One of his long bony fingers reached up to my face. He scratched my cheek with it.

"Such a pretty little face. Shame I'll have to destroy it." He said as he did.

"What are you talking about?" I asked wearily.

I was starting to feel lightheaded. My hand reached up to were he scratched me. I felt a liquid there. Was I bleeding? I looked at the liquid on my hand. It was black.

"Since you're with the Guardians, I'll have to destroy you. It's the only way, Elisa..." He said.

My eyes widened.

"Elisa?" I asked.

The name was familiar...

My vision started to blur. Did he poison me or something? Did he have a poison on his nail?

"Yes, don't you remember?" He said.

"Poor Jack all those years ago. You left him for that knight. He even went as far as to turn human for you, yet you still rejected him..." Pitch continued.

I could barely see now. Everything looked blurry.

"W-What?!" I said before falling to the ground.

_"Daughter, why are you headed toward the gate?" A poor looking man said to a young blonde girl approaching him. "I'm going out into the countryside. It's so beautiful with snow like a Christmas wonderland!" She responded. "Christmas is a month away! There must be another reason." An older looking woman said to her. The girl laughed. "Maybe I want to see Jack Frost's work before anyone spoils it!" She said. There was a winter spirit watching them from a high tree branch. "You are so romantic Elisa. Find yourself a good, solid husband and settle down." The older woman said to Elisa. "I will, once my knight in golden armor comes along!" Elisa said. "Knights? Knights! Aren't you in love with anybody yet?" The man said to her. "Only Jack Frost!" Elisa said._

I awoke a few minutes after I blacked out. The vision of my past frightened me. That's what Pitch meant. That's why he called me Elisa! Pitch. Pitch! Where was he? I sat up. I looked all around the dark room. I finally saw the two yellow eyes staring back at me.

"Do you remember now?" I heard him say.

I started to get back onto my feet.

"Yes..." I said as my voice shuddered again.

"Where is Jack?" I demanded.

Pitch grinned his evil grin at me. The door opened.

"Go see for yourself..." He said, motioning for me to go through.

At least the hallway wasn't completely dark. A little light made me feel better in the situation. I headed towards the right hallway. I turned the corner and saw a horrifying scene unveil before me. Jack, lying on the ground, covered with blood and tears rolling down his cheeks. I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Jack!" I yelled as I ran over to him.

I knelt beside him. The silver haired boy was lying on the ground, full of cuts and bruises and tears rolling steadily down his pale cheeks. His eyes locked onto mine, his once fear ridden eyes now turned soft.

"Zoe.." he choked out, breathing only in short and quick breaths.

Tears flowed freely down my cheeks.

"Go...go get the others. Maker s-sure they're alright..." he whispered hoarsely.

I brushed some blood stained hair out of his face.

"No...no Jack, I am NOT going to leave without you." I told him stubbornly as I gripped his cold hand.

Jack looked as if he was about to reply when his eyes grew wide with fear, he looked like a scared child.

''Pitch.'' he said with anger now filling his eyes.

My face lit up with horror as I turned around to see the dark shadow towering over us.

''Isn't this sweet? The two eternal lovers together. Won't it just be perfect when they die together.'' He said.

I was about to question how and when he was going to kill me when he grabbed my throat and held me at least 5 feet up in the air. I was staring straight into his eyes. He squeezed my throat. It was getting hard to breathe. He gave me that evil grin.

''Let her go Pitch!'' Jack shouted.

Jack struggled to get on his feet, but he managed.

"Put her down!" He yelled. Pitch looked at him.

''Aren't you dead yet?'' Pitch said mockingly to Jack.

With his free hand, Pitch shot a arrow made of his black sand into Jack's chest.

''JACK!'' I screamed.

My legs failed wildly in the air. He choked me even more when I did. Jack gasped for air. I could see pure fear in his eyes. Teeth gritted, tears rolling down his face. His normally blue eyes were now fading to grey.

"Jack, join me." Pitch said to him.

"No. I...I'll never join you..." Jack stuttered.

"Then I'll just have to kill her." Pitch said with a tighter grip on my neck.

Fear struck Jack.

"No!" He shouted.

"If you want her to live, you either join me, or..." Pitch started.

I saw his eyes wander to Jack's staff on the ground. Jack must have saw him stare at the staff too. Pitch dropped me and raced Jack to the staff. Pitch got there first. He gave a evil laugh. He gripped the staff with both hands and broke it.

"Oops!" Pitch teased with a grin.

I saw Jack's face go white. He let out a heartbreaking scream. It must have really hurt him. He fell to the ground. Tears rolled down my face.

''No! Jack!'' I screamed again.

Pitch threw the two pieces of the staff on the ground.

"You powerless, little fool." Pitch said as he knelt down to Jack.

He grabbed Jack by his hoodie's collar.

"You should have joined me when you had the chance." He said.

He threw the boy onto the ground. Hard. I could hear something snap when he did.

"Now I'll tear your whole world apart." Pitch said.

Pitch looked over to me. He gave me a evil grin.

"Starting with you." He said with a sly grin.

I tried to run, but I couldn't. I nervously crawled backwards, my whole body trembled with fear. Pitch's eyes were locked onto mine. He quickly grabbed my throat again. Pitch had a tight grip on me. It was tighter than before. I screamed at the top of my lungs. My hands reached up and tried to loosen Pitch's grip. He grinned.

''Don't fight it girl. It's pointless.''He said to me.

"I am the nightmares that you had when you were little. And I know what you fear. And I'll make that fear, come to life." He said with a evil shine in his eyes.

I couldn't think. My mind was blank. I needed oxygen, and Pitch wouldn't even let me have that. He tightened his grip again. My eyes wandered to the cold heap of what was left of Jack on the ground. Jack was shivering and holding the two pieces of his broken staff tightly to his chest. He was in great pain. I could barley see. Was this how I was going to die? No. I can't die like this! Not by Pitch's hand. My hands reached up to Pitch's. I tried to loosen his grip yet again. I wasn't going to go down without a fight. I wasn't going to go down!

"Pitch!" I screamed.

"No need to shout like that." He said with that grin on his face.

Everything appeared blurry. I suddenly heard a shout. I looked over an saw a blurry image of... Bunny! And...Tooth! And...and... The last thing I heard before I blacked out gave me hope.

"Let her go Pitch!" Said that thick Australian accent I knew and was so happy to hear.


	7. No One Believes

**Sorry about not updating, but, you know, Christmas! Tell me the things you got for X-mas in the reviews (And also what you thought of the chap as well...)**

**Merry Christmas to the readers of this story, and and Happy New year as well! I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

My eyes shot open. I was lying on the ground in a vulnerable state. There was noise all around me. Yelling Screaming. Battle crys. I was able to prop myself up with my arms. I quickly turned my head and survived my surroundings. I saw Bunny throwing a boomerang at one of Pitch's fearlings. The area was covered with mounds of black sand, probably of what used to be fearlings. I looked around some more and saw the other Guardians fighting against more fearlings.

"Zoe..." I heard a weak voice say.

I whipped my head around in surprise. It was Jack. He was shivering and still holding his broken staff to his chest.

"Jack!" I exclaimed as I crawled over to him.

I put my hand on his forehead. He was cold. Colder than he normally was. I watched a tear trickle down his face. He was helpless. I was helpless. I could barely move. My muscles were stiff.

"Jack.." I said hoarsely.

He looked up at me with cold, grey eyes. I wrapped my stiff arms around him and buried my head in his chest. He seemed surprised Didn't he understand? I was helpless, and I didn't know what else to do. I sobbed. I think Bunny had heard my sobbing. He quickly hopped over to us, dogging attacking fearlings along the way. He put a comforting paw on my shoulder. I looked up wiped a tear from my eye. I sniffed. I looked up at Jack.

"I-I'm sorry." he said weakly before fainting.

"Jack!" I exclaimed when he did.

"Okay, we need to get out of here!" Bunny shouted to me.

I could still barely hear him. There was too much noise from the battle that was going on around me. I tugged on Jack's hoodie.

"Wake up!" I shouted at him.

"Come on Shelia!" Bunny shouted again.

I looked up at Bunny. To my surprise, Bunny looked scared. I don't know how, but my limbs began to function properly again. Maybe it was from seeing that horrid, scared expression on Bunny's face. I picked Jack up and stood up. Bunny looked as if I was crazy. Maybe he didn't know I was that strong. Jack really wasn't even that heavy. Bunny navigated through the battlefield. He lead us to the sleigh.

"Here, let me see him.." Bunny said.

I hesitated for a second, and handed him Jack's limp body.

"Zoe..." I heard him mumble.

Jack! He said something! Bunny carefully placed him in the back seat of the sleigh.

"No, wait!" I shouted at Bunny.

Maybe Bunny didn't hear Jack talk. Was I imagining it? Was I so entangled with emotions that I had imagined Jack talk? No. It was his voice! I knew it well. He did talk! North, Tooth, and Sandy ran over to the sleigh. The were out of breath and rather weak looking. The fearlings put up quite a fight. In fact, not all of them weren't even destroyed! Were the Guardians giving up? They couldn't!

"Take her home." North said to Bunny.

Bunny quickly nodded. He grabbed me and stomped his foot on the ground.

"No, wait! Jack!" I yelled.

He jumped down his hole with me in his arms.

"Zoe!" I heard Jack's voice yell.

"No!" I yelled again as Bunny hopped down his tunnels.

I struggled to get free, but Bunny wasn't letting go.

The tunnels ended after a few minutes. Bunny jumped out with me. It was my room. I had been struggling the whole time. Bunny threw me onto my bed. I quickly scrambled up.

"Sorry mate!" Bunny yelled before jumping back into his hole.

"No!'' I yelled as I ran to the tunnel.

The hole closed right before I got to it. Dang it! I swore in my head. Why would they do this? They obviously heard Jack yell! They knew he was alive! He was the one who had brought me with them in the first place! I was furious at all of them.

**Some other P.O.V. a few days later...  
**  
Bunny paced back and forth. He was worried for his friend. Everyone was worried. Even the Elves seemed a bit depressed. Yetis won't working as hard. It was chaos. Who knew that if Jack wasn't there, things would end up so horribly. There wasn't snow. Anywhere! Alaska was hot! Europe was having a heat wave! It was a disaster. North had said that no one believed in Jack anymore. If he wasn't out there making snow, sleet, hail, and ice, no one believed. He was growing weaker by the minute, never mind the damage Pitch had done to him. None of the other Guardians still didn't know how he got like this. Bunny had arrived on the scene to see Pitch choking Zoe to death and Jack lying on the ground. North and Sandy entered the room. They had tried to find out what was wrong with Jack yet again. They couldn't figure it out. Tooth was sobbing over in the other room. Bunny could hear her even with the door shut. North was offered a cookie by one of the Elves, but he didn't take one. _He really must be upset!_ Bunny thought. Of course, Bunny was too. Jack was his friend and fellow Guardian. Bunny noticed a open window. He could see the moon shining brightly through it. It didn't matter. _Oh yay the moon is out! _Bunny thought sarcastically to himself. _Wait, the Moon is out!_

Bunny turned around to see the Moon shining brightly in the sky. It was obviously the Man in the Moon. "Hey, hey North!" Bunny cried out. North barely looked up. He was surprised to see Bunny not depressed or pacing around.

"It's The Man in the Moon!" Bunny shouted.

North's face lit up. North ran over to a spot in the room where he could see the moon better. "Manny!" North almost shouted. Tooth and Sandy had come in when Bunny had yelled to North, and they were watching intently. The Moon cast a shadow on the floor. The shadow depicted Jack and a broken staff. The staff was put back together and Jack opened his eyes and came to life. "But we can't put it back together Manny! Only Jack can!" North said. The shadows morphed into another silhouette. It depicted a girl with Jack. North's eyebrows arched in confusion. The girl saw Jack fall to the ground and his staff break. She ran over to him and cried. She saw his staff and put it together. North put a thoughtful expression.

"You don't think..." Tooth said to him.

"Yes..." North replied.

"Only she can help him now." North continued.

"So, I took her home for nothing then!" Bunny said in a annoyed tone.

North chuckled a bit.

"Go and bring her back here." North instructed.

Bunny rolled his eyes. He gave Tooth a look. She nodded.

"I'll go and get her!" Tooth exclaimed.

North nodded and made a motion for her to go. Tooth gathered her mini-fairies and flew out the window. North sighed.

"What does that girl have to do with Jack?" Bunny said.

Sandy shrugged as if saying "How should we know?". They all sighed together.

"Well, we'll find out when she gets here." North said.


	8. Adam

**Zoe P.O.V**

It had been three days since I had seen Jack, or any of the Guardians for that matter. I laid on my bed, cheeks wet from tears. I could barely stop crying, and when I did stop, I grew angry and made a mess of my room. I was trying to stay sad so I didn't mess up my room any more than I already had. I glanced out my window. Rain. That's all it had done the past three days. Rain. Rain and storm. It always rained when I was sad. And it always stormed when I was angry. I buried my head in my pillow and sobbed some more. There has to be some way I can contact them! There has to be! Should I try and lose a tooth? No, I've already lost all my baby teeth, and I think those are the only ones Tooth collects. I gave a long sigh. Was I ever even going to see them again? I felt rage building up inside of me just thinking about the last time I saw them. Just leaving me here, how could they do that?! I heard a loud boom of thunder outside. I saw the lights in my room flicker, threatening to go out. I then heard a faint knock at my door.

"Zoe?" I heard a familiar voice say through the door.

"Come in!" I shouted for them to hear.

I saw my little brother poke his head through the door. I gave a weak smile.

"Zoe, I'm scared!" He said in a puny voice.

"It's just thunder Adam." I said to him.

He gave me a scared look.

"Aww come here." I said reluctantly.

He quickly ran and jumped onto my crawled up next to me. I noticed the tear on his cheek. I guess I wasn't the only one who had been crying. I gently stoked his dark brown hair.

"Don't be scared Adam." I said soothingly to him.

When he was a baby, I always took care of him. Now he was seven. But he still comes running to me whenever there was a storm outside. But since storms brew when I'm angry, Adam usually calms me down, and the bad weather stops.

But I couldn't stop thinking about the Guardians. How they left me here! I heard another boom of thunder outside. Adam shrieked.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's all okay!" I said to him.

I guess even Adam couldn't help calm me down in this situation. Just then, I heard a small tapping noise over the sound of the thunder. Where was it coming from? I listened closely, trying to pinpoint where the sound was. Adam looked up. He had a confused expression on his face. "What's that?' He asked. He looked around the room, trying to figure it out too. I watched him for a second. He had better hearing than me, maybe he could find it. I saw him look at he window. He gasped. What was he looking at? I finally decided to look up at the window. I gasped as well.

"Tooth!" I said aloud.

I jumped off my bed and ran to the window. I quickly opened it to let the soaking wet Guardian inside. She and her minifairies flew in.

"Zoe!" Tooth exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her excitedly.

I was quite happy to see her, but she on the other hand didn't look so happy. She looked weak.

"We need you." She said.

"What?" I said in a puzzled voice.

"Why would you need me?" I asked.

"You're the only one who can help Jack." Tooth said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still quite confused.

"Just come wi.." Tooth started.

"Zoe!" Adam yelled at me.

I looked over to him. He looked frightened and scared. Tooth turned to look as well. Her face lit up when she saw him.

"Aww!" She squealed.

Why does everyone think he's so cute? He doesn't even have dimples! Well, neither do I, but still, he's not that adorable! Tooth fluttered over to the scared boy.

"Do you know who I am?" She asked him.

He quickly shook his head.

"Well, I'm the Tooth Fairy." She said in a cheerful voice, one I hadn't heard in a while.

I saw Adam's expression lighten.

"The Tooth Fairy?" He asked her.

"Yep!" She responded happily.

One of her minifairies flew over to Adam. It made soft chirping noises. Adam laughed. It flew over onto his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. Adam laughed some more. Tooth sure does love children.

"Tooth?" I said.

She looked back at me.

"So what about me saving Jack?" I asked intently.

"Oh right!" She exclaimed.

"I'll take you there!" She said in a perky tone.

"Wait!" Adam said.

"Where are you going?" Adam asked me.

"The North Pole" I said to him.

His face lit up.

"Really? Can I come?" He asked me.

"No Adam, maybe next time." I said to him.

He gave me a disappointing look.

"If you don't, then I'll tell mom!" He threatened.

I gave him a angry look.

"You wouldn't." I said.

"Yes I would!" He said.

He turned around.

"Mom!" He quietly yelled.

"Adam!"I said before grabbing him.

"Look, if you don't blow my cover, then, then you can have my deserts for two, no, THREE weeks!" I said to him.

"Done." He said quickly.


	9. A Touch Of Life

I held onto Tooth tightly as she flew me to the North Pole. The wind was blowing beside me. Fast. It almost hurt. I looked over and saw a few of her minifairies flying beside us. The constant movement of their fluttering wings made me dizzy. I had been flying before, but this was different. It wasn't as cold, It wasn't as high, It wasn't as romantic, It wasn't as Jack.

Tooth was a good flyer. Not to say that Jack wasn't, but Tooth flew more gracefully. Okay, well, not gracefully, but, just not as wild. She flew in a straight line, keeping her path, Jack on the other hand flew wildly, no path what so ever. Maybe that's why I was falling in love with him. Wait, did I actually just think that? Was I falling for him? No. I can't be. He's a spirit. A mythical being. But he's not mythical. He's real. Maybe I was falling in love with him. He's a good kisser, I know that much. But haven't I been in love with him in my past life too? But he was just a childish dream to me then. That's why I fell for another guy. But that was Elisa, not Zoe. He's not just a dream anymore, he's a part of my life now. And now I have to save him, apparently.

I was lost in thought when Tooth stopped flying for a few seconds, scaring me to death. I almost lost my grip. "Tooth!" I shouted over the wind. "S-Sorry..." I heard her mumble. "What's wrong?" I asked her. "It's Pitch...'' She mumbled. My eyes widened. 'What?!" I shouted. "Pitch. He's making the children not believe anymore. All of us are weak." She said. I thought Pitch was just after Jack, not all of them. Wait... I remember...Pitch, he said...

_"Now I'll tear your whole world apart."_

That's what he meant! He's going to literally tear his whole world apart! Now I was determined to stop Pitch.

It was a safe flight the rest of the way there, mostly. Pitch was hurting all of them, badly. Tooth and I walked through the never ending hallways of The North Pole. We finally saw the rest of the Guardians in the meeting area, or room, whatever it was. North looked terrible. Not like I've ever seen him. No words could describe his appearance really, just, terrible. He looked num and upset Along with the others. Sandy, who usually is floating above the ground and is a bight yellow, is now a dull little man weakly standing on the ground. Bunny! Poor Bunny! He was a grayish color, unlike his usual blue one. He was smaller than usual too. Maybe a foot shorter. "Zoe..." North said hoarsely. "You must help Jack.." He said. A puzzled expression took over my face. "How? How can I help him?" I asked. "Come." He said as he hobbled down a hallway. I looked back at Tooth. She made a motion for me to follow North.

We came to a room, supposedly were Jack was. "You must help him." North said. "But How?" I asked again in a annoyed tone. He sighed. "For when a Guardian is hurt, only a touch of Life can save them..." He said in the strongest voice he could grasp. _Only a touch of Life can save them..._ The words fumbled through my mind. Repeating over and over, trying to decode this secret message. It had been minutes of deep thought, I finally looked back up to question North, but he was gone. I looked up and down the hallway. No North. How could a weak Santa with only one good leg at the time get away that fast? I sighed. I turned back to the door. It had beautiful designs carved into it's wood interior. G_uess it's time to help Jack._I thought before entering the room.

Jack Frost. Lying on a bed. Injured and weak. How was I supposed to fix this? A touch of Life? What was that supposed to mean? I slowly walked over to the injured Guardian. They had mended his wounds. Most of them anyways. I looked over to the broken staff. It was lying in the corner, looking neglected and lonely. I turned back to Jack. What was I supposed to do? Was this some kind of...sleeping beauty thing? Was I supposed to kiss him? Will he be all better then? It's worth a shot. I gently leaned down and pressed myself against his cold lips. Nope. Nothing. Nothing happened. Okay, so it's not that, but it was enjoyable. Maybe I was supposed to fix his staff...

It could work, but how? I didn't have any magical power. At least, as far as I knew I didn't... I walked over to the broken staff. I picked up the two pieces. But right after I did, there was an immediate reaction to my touch. The two pieces began to glow. I gasped and dropped the two pieces. Strands of...magic I suppose, floated between them. They mended themselves. The mended themselves! My touch. My touch of Life. It mended the staff together. I heard a gasp of air behind me. I quickly whipped my head around to see Jack, awake and alive once again.

* * *

Zoe. The meaning of the name is **"****Life"**.


	10. Reunion

**Sorry I haven't been updating and stuff, just, ugh, busy, school, blaaahh. Soooo, yeah, enjoy, and yeah... :P**

* * *

_Darkness_

Thats all there was. At least, until she pulled me right out of it.

I gasped for air as I awoke and my body began to function again. My muscles ached, and I could barely move. My eyes searched around the room, trying to figure out where exactly I was. I saw Zoe, and her beautiful green eyes shining back at me. The only expression on her face was pure joy.

**Zoe P.O.V**

"Zoe..."

"Jack!"

I jumped off the ground and hugged my beloved friend.

"Jack..." I said again as we embraced each other.

Tears started to roll down my cheeks. How I had missed him so much. I felt him inhale my scent. Maybe he missed it. He stopped our hug for a second, leaving me quite surprised. Our eyes stared into each others. His face was bright, and his eyes were even brighter. The wide grin on his face, I had missed it so much.

"Zoe." Jack said.

That seemed the only thing he could get out of his mouth. His eyes sparkled. I quickly moved forward and locked lips with him.

He was quite surprised at first, but quickly accepted it.

"Ahem." I heard someone say.

My eyes searched as far as they could to the corner of my eye, but even then I couldn't see who it was. Jack and I had to stop our kiss to see just who exactly had interrupted it. I turned around to see Bunny with a smug grin on his face.

"Someone's happy to see you." He said to Jack.

Jack smiled as he got off his bed. Him and Bunny shared a hug together. It seemed like brotherly love. The sure did act like brothers.

"Good to have you back buddy." Bunny said to him.

Jack smiled at him before turning back to me. He hugged me again, not that I minded.

"I missed you.." I whispered into his ear.

"I didn't know where I was. I was lost. But you saved me.." I heard him whisper back.

I actually didn't know what I had done. I just had to touch his staff, that's all.

North and the others walked in. The look on North's face. He must have missed Jack, a lot. He ran up and hugged Jack, lifting him up in the air while he did."Jack!" I heard North gush. He sounded almost close to tears. Tooth and Sandy came in. Tooth burst into tears and hugged Jack as well. Even the Sandman got his share of hugs.

After the heartwarming reunion, North instructed Jack to take me home. I didn't want to go, but I guess I had to, I did have my family. Adam. I hope he didn't blow my cover... Jack did as he was told. He didn't argue, for the first time. He probably was worried that I would get hurt if I stayed there any longer. As he flew me home, I clung to his chest. I missed this. I loved this. Though, my hair would be very knotty afterwards, I loved it.

"Be safe, okay?" I said to him. He laughed. "I'll be fine. I feel wonderful, thanks to you." He was right. Since I healed him, he was in much better condition than the other Guardians. The others were weak. I really hoped that things would get better soon. "Okay." I said reluctantly. I hugged and kissed him on the cheek goodbye. Seeing him fly off made me sad. I had only just been reunited with him, now he had to go again? I sighed and headed into my house. I walked into my home, locking the door behind me. I sighed. Things would be okay. Everything would be okay. I noticed that no one seemed to be home. Usually Adam would come running to the door to see who it was. I grinned thinking about my silly little brother. My eyes searched the room until I saw a note on the counter.

_Zoe,  
Your father and I went to the store to buy groceries. Adam told me that you were at the park with your friends. _"Thanks Adam." I said aloud. _Please look after him and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. Love, Mom._

"Adam!" I shouted.

I hoped he would come running, but no. Where was he? Where was my little brother? Then, my current question ended. My mind was brought with new ones. New ones about why I had just heard my brother scream.

* * *

**Well? I know I know, it's a cliffhanger, but...I LOVE DOING THOSE! It really makes you want more, doesn't it? *crys* I JUST WROTE SOME VERY SAD IDEAS AND PLANS FOR THE FINAL CHAPTER! WAAAA! YOU ALL ARE GOING TO KILL ME WHEN I POST IT! Not that this is ending soon, it's just, ideas. I write down future plans for a story, and theses will kill your insides *sly grin***


	11. The Plan

**I know this chapter is short, but, short and sweet, okay, not necsisarily sweet...but, it's Valentines Day... And happt VD by the way! I hope you all have, BFs and GFs out there who love you. To be honest, I hate this holiday...Everyone, with their lovers, and me left alone... Sorry, this story's not supposed to have my personal life in it...enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Adam!" I yelled as I ran towards his scream.

I ran through to house. I went through the back door, where his scream originated. Pitch. Why couldn't he leave me alone?

"Zoe!" Adam screamed to me.

Pitch had Adam in a headlock, threatening to kill him any second.

"Adam, Adam, it'll be okay.." I said, trying to comfort him.

"Pitch.." I whispered.

He grinned and dug his claws into Adam's head. My little brother shrieked.

"Adam!" I yelled.

"Pitch, what do you want from me?" I asked.

He grinned.

"You're now entangled with Jack and the other Guardians. And that means, I'll have to kill you, along with them..." He said slyly.

"Then why do you want my brother?!" I almost screamed.

He paused for a moment.

"I am willing to make a deal with you..." He started.

"If you'll take your brother's place, then I'll let him go. And if you don't..." He squeezed Adam's head.

Adam let out a terrified squeak.

"But, why? Why do you want me?" I asked him.

He laughed.

"Zoe, you know what you did. You brought Jack back. And if I let you live, you'll just do that again, and I can't do that.." He explained.

This was sick. He was sick. How could he do this? His weird obsession with Jack... It's just.. My whole body shivered.

I looked at Adam. I had never seen such a scared look on his face. If I gave myself to Pitch, Jack and the others would get destroyed. If I didn't, Adam would die. How could I do this? How was I supposed to decide? I sighed. He was my brother. My own flesh and blood. And Jack, he, he could survive, couldn't he? He and the others are strong. But that's Pitch's plan. He has already made them weak, and if he attacks them now, they'll surely be killed. How was I supposed to choose between my brother and the love of my life? Not to mention the guardians too! But wait.. My brain was consumed in thought. Maybe, just maybe... Yes! This could work! I just had to tell him what to do!

"Okay.." I whispered.

"Speak up girl!" Pitch yelled as he dug his claws into Adam's scalp even more.

"I said yes!" I repeated.

"I'll go with you!" I almost shouted at him.

He grinned.

"Now that's a good girl..." He said as he let my brother go.

"Adam!" I exclaimed as he ran into my arms.

He was crying. Probably terrified. I fingers searched his head for the spot where the Boogieman clawed him. I felt liquid there. Blood. I cursed in my head. He would pay for this.

"Come on then!" Pitch ordered. "Give me five minutes! I need to say goodbye.." I said, giving him my best fake tears.

He sighed. "Fine... You humans, and your stupid emotions..." He said as he walked into a shady area and vanished. He would be timing me, better make this fast...

"Adam, listen to me..." I whispered loudly.

He sniffled. Pitch is probably listening in too. I had to be real quiet. I moved my head to his ear, and explained what to do. He looked at me after I did.

"Adam, please. I need you to do this." I whispered.

He sniffled again and nodded quickly. I smiled. He may be a pain sometimes, but I can always count on him. I kissed him on the forehead and stroked his hair. I was trying my best to comfort him.

"Time's up!" I heard Pitch's voice say.

I guess explaining took awhile. He walked out of the darkness, strait towards us. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from my brother.

_This had to work, it has to..._ I thought before I screamed as loud as I could.


	12. A Day in The Death

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! Been busy with some other storys! BTW, oter account. PM me if you want details! ANYways, enjoy... *shakes head sadly***

* * *

_How did this happen to me? My normal, perfect life I had before, was gone. Gone Forever. And Pitch was the one who took it away._

I sat there, wallowing in my own guilt. The look on their faces... The image flashed in my mind once again. They had never looked so horrified. They thought I had done it. My eyes burned as I tried to hold back my tears, but I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. I couldn't help it. As I quietly sobbed, I noticed Jack come in. He looked weak. I could imagine that he was, even if he really hadn't fought Pitch. I noticed his red eyes. had he been crying too? Crying for me? Its not like Pitch had just killed someone he loved dearly. It had happened to me, not him.

The horrifying scene flashed in my head once again,

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?!" Pitch yelled to me.

My scream, Jack must have heard it. Pitch squeezed my hand and dug his claws in. I opened my mouth to scream in pain, but nothing came out. I was too scared to speak. He grinned. He gave that cackling laugh that I was so familiar with.

"So, this is your plan, huh? To scream for little Snowflake's help?" Pitch said.

I was about to reply, when I saw a figure flying towards us. Jack.

"Zoe!" He screamed.

I looked over to Adam, who looked amazed at Jack. He didn't believe me when I told him about Jack Frost. Now he knows. Jack landed, and immediately ran towards us.

"Zoe!" He shouted again.

Pitch dug his claws in even more to my arm. I ignored it. I was just happy to see Jack.

"Jack..." I said breathlessly.

Jack gave me a concerned look. I worried me on the inside. Normally, at the sight of Pitch, he would have his game face on, ready to fight. But now, he looked, scared. As if he knew something was going to happen... Eyes filled with sorrow. I didn't understand it.

"So, Frost..." Pitch said.

Jack looked over to him, with eyes filled with anger now.

"Pitch." He said.

His voice, it was serious. Not his usual sarcastic tone that I loved.

"Come to rescue your little Life source?" Pitch teased.

Jack shot him an evil stare. What was with him?

"Jack, you know I can't let her live..." Pitch said.

I saw a tear start to form in Jack's eye. His eyes looked over to Adam. Adam had tears in his eyes, except he let them flow freely down his face. I jerked my arm, trying to escape Pitch's grasp. It only hurt my arm more. I wanted to hold Adam, and make him feel safe. I didn't like it when he cried.

Pitch looked down at me. His yellow eyes stared into my own eyes.

_You can't win girl._

That was him! In my mind! Then, to my surprise, he let me go. I stumbled backwards. I almost fell, but I felt Jack's cold hands grip my shoulders quickly, stopping my crash. I then noticed Adam at his side. He still had tears running down his cheeks.

"Pitch, leave. Leave us alone. Leave the Guardians, Alone." Jack said coldly.

Pitch smiled.

"Now why would I do that?" He said.

"So we can be at peace!" Jack yelled.

Pitch shot him a glare.

"Do you think I like being the most hated being? Not being noticed by anyone?" Pitch said angrily at him.

Jack had know the feeling of loneliness, but not hatred.

"But you don't have to do this!" Jack said.

"Then what else can I do?!" Pitch yelled at him.

His tone was filled with anger, and...sadness? Pitch Black, sad? I couldn't imagine it.

"Please, just leave us alone." Jack said.

Pitch laughed. He hung his head as he did.

"I can never do that." He said.

"Well, then, leave Zoe alone! I was the one who got her into this in the first place!" Jack said.

"No Jack, you two are fixed. Two fixed beings throughout time. You'll always find each other, no matter what. She'll always be apart of it." Pitch said.

He was right. I remembered before, when I was Elisa. And many other lives I've lived. We were always brought together.

"Just, please..." Jack said, his voice cracking.

"Fine. If you want me to leave her alone, I will." Pitch said.

Jack looked up at him, confused by his statement.

"But, that doesn't mean I won't leave her family alone." Pitch said in a demeaning tone.

I watched in horror as he fired a arrow out of his hand.

Jack's scream. Jack reached for the boy beside him. My brother. But even the spirit was too slow. I watched the arrow pierce his chest. Adam's terrified scream. I stood there, watching. The whole scene went in slow motion before me. I couldn't do anything. I froze. Pitch laughed. It hurt my ears. It stung my ears. I ran. I ran to my brother. Jack held him. Tears rolled down Jack's face. The scared look on Adam's face. All I wanted to do was hold him. Hold him forever. My hands reached for my little brother. I wanted to wipe away the wound. I wanted the blood to go away. I wanted all of this, to stop. I cried. Both me and Jack held my quickly deteriorating brother in our arms. I held Adam's hand. Both mine and his were soaked with blood. Adam's blood.

_"Zoe...I'm Scared..." _


	13. Hope

Jack stared at Adam. When Adam had spoken, Jack looked as if he were going to cry. I was already though. I held Adam close to me, and told him everything would be fine. I stroked his hair softly, in some how that it would make it better. I sobbed quietly as I did.

"Not what you expected from me, is it Frost?"

Jack stayed in his kneeling position next to me for a mere second before screaming in anger and lashing out at Pitch.

He shot a beam of his frost at Pitch, I could hear it all from behind me. But I didn't budge. I just stayed where I was, and held onto Adam. The one sound that I heard over Jack and pitch's quarreling, made my heart drop into my stomach. The sound of my mother and father coming home.

_No, no... They.. If they see Adam like this..._

Pitch and Jack stopped fighting once they heard it too.

"Oh... This ought to be _fun._.." Pitch grinned.

Jack shot him another death stare and tried fighting him again. Pitch gave a evil laugh and faded into the shadows.

Jack hissed as Pitch did so. I could tell he was tempted to go and chase after him, but he didn't. He stuck with me.

"Zoe, we have to go..."

I looked back at him, tears still streaming down my face.

"J-Jack..." I stuttered. I wouldn't leave Adam, not like this.

Then, we both heard it.

"Zoe?"

"Zoe!"

_My parents..._

They both ran and knelt next to me, and gasping at the sight of Adam.

"Zoe, what happened?"

I looked at them, with tears in my eyes. I didn't have anything to say. I looked down at the grass with pity. I don't know what put that horrid thought into their minds, but maybe it was my lack of words and look of pity.

_They thought I did it..._

* * *

I sat there crying. This flooding of memories had pained me so much. I'm sure Jack had been reliving the scene as well, thinking of the numerous ways we could have saved Adam. But there's one thing I realized today. I'm not a god. I may be able to bring one simple spirit back to life, but all the same, I'm still human. I can't save every life. It's impossible.

Jack slowly walked over to me on the couch and sat down. He took a breath, his voice shuddering as he did.

"Z-Zoe... I'm sorry..." He said.

I looked at him.

"Jack, it wasn't your fault..." I said.

Now it was him who looked at me. His grey eyes looked so sad. But I wish that he would realize, that he isn't a god either.

He put his arm around me and pulled me close. I cried. I tried to bury my sorrows in his hoodie.

"Jack?"

Tooth fluttered in. She didn't look like herself. Her normal vibrant colors were fading. None of the Guardians knew that we were back. But the one thing that scared me then, was the look on Tooth's face. She had obviously seen the blood on me and Jack's hands.

She gasped. "Jack, w-what happened?"

She weakly fluttered over to us. "Jack?" She asked again.

Jack gave a sigh. Again, his voice shuddered as he did.

"Pitch... he..." He could barely speak.

"Pitch killed my little brother." I said.

Tooth gasped. A cold look of shock was plastered on her face.

"P-Pitch!?" She stuttered.

I will admit, I was a bit shocked at Pitch too. I knew he would harm his enemies, but... killing? It wasn't like him at all.

Tooth had tears in her eyes.

"Jack!"

Bunny quickly hopped towards us. He was smaller then than he was before. Why was Pitch trying to demolish us?

* * *

All six of us sat there in the North Pole. We all looked helpless. North looked dull, and had to use a sword as a crutch to walk. Tooth could barely flutter off the ground, as well as her fairies. Bunny was shrinking by the minute. Sandy was almost grey in color. He was that bad... And Jack's eyes had faded to grey, and he lost all color in him. I didn't have a clue how I looked, but I didn't think I was that far off from the Guardians state.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I wanted to say that we could still do this. That we could still stop Pitch, but, lets be honest, there wasn't any way we could. Unless there was going to be a big holiday coming up, Pitch would destroy us. Destroy us all.

But, as sad as it was, someone's spirit still wasn't broken.

"We... We can't give up!"

We all directed out attention towards him.

"Bunny, there isn't any hope left. Pitch has won..." Jack said glumly.

Bunny glared at him.

"Oh really?" Bunny hopped up onto his feet.

"As long as I'm still around, hope will always be here! Now come on! We can't give up!" Bunny said encouragingly.

For once, I agreed with Bunny. He was hope, and he definitely wasn't going out. I stood up.

"Bunny's right... W-We can't give up." I said.

Bunny looked at me. The look in his eyes encouraged me more. The shimmer of hope was in his eyes, and I think it was in mine too.

* * *

_Hey, you guys! I'm much better now, and thanks for encouraging me to get better. I've actually been alright for the past few weeks, I just really didn't have any inspiration to write! But, I think Bunny gave me hope, (EASTER TODAY) SO, I will try and continue writing the story, but trying to write two other stories and this one at the same time is kinda hard. I do have a other account if you were wondering, so, if you would want any details, say sometin! ^-^ I also did a doodle of Zoe and posted it on my deviantart (Link on my profile!) I hope you all can check it out!  
_


	14. Fight

"We can't give up!"

North stared at me.

"We have no power..." He said glumly.

"So?" I said.

"Aren't I a child too?" I asked.

The Guardians stared at me.

I was a child, still at heart. I could still give them hope.

Jack stood up.

"Shes right. As long as there is faith in the Guardians, we will have power!" Jack said in a determined voice.

* * *

The sleigh was going at full speed after Pitch and his army. I saw Pitch disappear and reappear underneath the sleigh. None of the others saw where he went. "Hey, guys! Its Pitch! Hes under here!" I yelled over the wind. None of them heard me. I decided to take a great risk and jump off the edge of the sleigh. Pitch didn't see me. That gave me the advantage. I grabbed him. He seemed shocked, as well as his fearlings. They were connected! I covered Pitch's eyes. I looked over to the many fearlings up ahead. They all flew wildly in the air, as if they couldn't see.

"Zoe!" Jack shouted down to me.

I looked up at him. I smiled up at him. He looked worried, but impressed too. HA! While I was distracted, Pitch threw me off of him. I screamed.

"Zoe!" Jack yelled from above.

**Jack P.O.V**

I saw Pitch throw Zoe into the air.

"Zoe!" I yelled as I flew to them.

North and the others were distracted with the now fully functional fearlings. Guess it was up to me to save Zoe and deal with Pitch. Pitch caught Zoe by the waist. He gave me a evil grin and flew on. I chased after them, still, none of the other Guardians noticed. I saw Zoe struggling to get free from Pitch's grasp. I saw her punch Pitch in the cheek. She might have knocked out some teeth too! Pitch grew angry and threw her into the air. She screamed. I tried to fly to her, but Pitch stopped me. He morphed some black sand into a sword. I shot a beam of ice at him. He dogged it. He shot many black sand arrows in my direction, but I deflected them with ice. They went flying in every direction. Maybe he was distracted by the flying arrows, but he let his guard down and I flew past him. I didn't see Zoe. Wait...there was something...Tooth! She had caught Zoe! I flew over to Tooth and Zoe. My expression was plastered with joy that Zoe had survived, but as I got closer, my expression changed. Tooth's face was struck with fear as she looked down at the girl in her arms.

Then, I finally realized, Zoe had gotten shot with one of Pitch's arrows.

Zoe didn't appear as I did when I had gotten shot before. Maybe it had to be in the chest... But this arrow was lodged into her stomach. It was fatal. I held out my arms. Tooth got the signal and handed Zoe to me. Zoe's face was shocked.

"I'm...I'm gonna...die!" She stuttered, her emotions spiraling out of control.

I shook my head.

"No...no. That's not gonna happen, Okay?" I said as I flew to a more stable area.

Tooth knew that I had to take care of Zoe. I gave Tooth a look and she nodded. She flew off towards Pitch. I finally found the ground. It was covered with snow. Maybe my beam of ice did hit something. I laid Zoe down on the ground. I stood up and paced around, trying to think of what to do. I could feel the need to cry, but I wasn't. I wasn't going to cry! And Zoe, Zoe wasn't going to die!

"Jack.." I heard her choke out.

I ran over to her and knelt down next to her. I looked her straight in the eyes. I just noticed that they were green. Just like Elisa. Zoe reached up a hand and stroked my cheek. I placed my hand under her head, giving her support. She smiled. I swallowed hard.

"You're not going to die...okay?" I said again.

"Jack..you know I am... You know.." Zoe argued.

A tear freely rolled down my cheek.

"But...you ...can't!" I almost shouted.

"Everything lives...and everything...dies..." Zoe said.

More tears. I felt like a child clinging to a dying mother.

"But not you, not yet!" I said back to her. She tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Zoe..I'm 320 years old. If anyone is going to die, its me." I said stubbornly.

"J-Jack..." Zoe barley said. "I'll, I'll come back..." She said.

I didn't understand.

"W-What?" I stuttered.

"I was Elisa, now I'm Zoe, and I'll come back again!" She said loudly, as if trying to let the world know that she wasn't going down without a fight.

"But, you won't remember me..." I said.

She sighed, her voice shuddered when she did.

"J-Jack...I promise...I promise you, that I...I won't forget.." She said.

Tears rolled off my face. I grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"I know. I know you won't." I said to her.

She smiled. Or a half smile. She didn't seem to have the strength to smile completely.

"Jack..." She said in a whisper as if she couldn't talk fully.

"I...I..." She started. I pressed a finger over her lips.

She gave me a sad look, pleading for me to let her speak.

I lifted my finger off her lips. I didn't want to hear her say her last words, but she wanted to speak.

"J-Jack...I...l-love...y-you..." She said in a hushed whisper.

She gave all her strength in a last smile. Even if she did whisper, I heard her completely. I wanted to stop the flow of constant tears, but I couldn't.

"Zoe...I promise, I'll find you again..and...I-I love you too..." I said.

I looked at her.

She didn't move. Had she heard me? Had she heard my confess of love to her?! Her body was still. I sobbed now, letting it all out, now that she was gone.


	15. You're a Guardian?

_..._

_Where am I?_

_Why is it so dark?_

_..._

_...Jack?_

_Jack, where are you?_

_Jack!_

* * *

"...Jack.. Come on."

I didn't want to look at him. I closed my eyes and held her close. The tears burn my skin. My voice shuddered as more tears escaped me.

I felt the rabbit put his paw on my shoulder.

"Jack..." He pleaded.

I opened my eyes again to see the world around me dying. Everything was turning gray. Flowers were dying. The sky looked as if it were fading.

I then understood it all.

I loosened my grip on her body.

I looked at her.

Pale, limp, eyes with no emotion in them.

Her appearance matched that of the world around her.

_Mother Nature?_

"Jack, please!"

Bunny's voice had cracked as he pleaded.

I looked over my shoulder and up to him.

The area around his eyes were red, as if he had been crying as well.

I sighed, my voice again shuddering as I did.

I steadily got up, my legs shaking.

I held Zoe in my arms, not ever wanting to let her go.

"Jack, if we don't fight Pitch..." Bunny started before I cut him off.

"Bunny, we can't." I said.

His eyes widened.

"We can't fight him Bunny. He's too strong." I said, looking back down to the girl in my arms.

Bunny glared at me.

"No Jack. We can fight him, we can _try_." He said to me in a serious tone.

"...But there isn't any use to it. It's obvious that we aren't going to beat him." I said, still avoiding eye contact with Bunny.

He was angry now.

"How could you say that?! Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun?" He yelled, his paws turning into fists.

"...More like the Guardian of despair..." He said quietly, but still in an angered tone.

I wasn't going to leave Zoe, no matter what.

"..You can stay here and mourn, the rest of us are going to fight." He said before quickly hoping off.

I didn't even look back to him.

I dropped to my knees.

There isn't any hope left. Sure, Bunny is still here, but that isn't hope, it's revenge.

"Frost!"

My eyes widened as I looked up at the sky.

The dark spirit loomed over me with a cloud of his black sand.

"Given up?" He said in his joyful, insanity filled voice.

I glared at him with grey eyes.

He cackled his evil laughter.

_It's over._

_I'm dead..._

"Jack!"

I heard Tooth scream my name.

I didn't even look at her.

I could barely hear her over the ominous sound of Pitch's wave of black sand heading towards me.

I barely looked up at it, getting my last look at the world.

The bright moon hung in the sky.

_Goodbye, Man in the Moon._

I held Zoe close, hung my head, and braced myself.

But, I hadn't braced myself for what happened after that.

Something was glowing a bright blue, and she was in my arms. Or, she was...

My eyes flashed open to see Zoe, floating only a few feet from me,.

She was protecting me. She had stopped Pitch's black sand.

All she had done was held up a hand in front of the sand to stop it. It was frozen in place.

I saw her hand move, and the sand dispersed.

Her body was bright. There seemed to be a sort of, blue force surrounding her body, protecting her from any harm.

Then I saw Pitch.

His expression was shocked and scared.

Zoe looked back to me.

Her eyes were glowing blue.

"...Jack..."

I saw from behind her, Pitch, shooting another arrow at her.

_Give it up already!_

"...Zoe! Look out!" I yelled as I got to my feet, rushing to protect her.

But she got there first.

She had put her hand back in front of her, stopping the arrow.

It faded into small grains of sand and fell back to the ground.

Then she flew at light speed to Pitch.

"...Life can't die, and _you _can't kill it." She whispered to him, but I could still hear her.

Her voice seemed to be coming from all around me.

I saw her force her hand onto Pitch.

"NO! Please!"

Then, he was gone...

I blinked.

Had this really just happened?

I quickly flew to Zoe.

"Zoe!" I called out.

I was at her side immediately.

Her once glowing eyes were starting to fade.

I grabbed her and held her close again, hoping she wouldn't go away.

"..Jack.." She whispered in my ear.

I felt her arms lay against my back, as she pulled our bodies closer.

The bright blue light was starting to fade, and she was returning to normal.

I slowly felt us floating back to the ground.

"Jack!"

The other four Guardians came towards us.

Sandy, North, Tooth, Bunny... Yep, all there.

They all seemed miraculously better.

"Jack!" Tooth called out.

Zoe slowly took herself away from our embrace.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

_Her eyes..._

They weren't green anymore.

They were different shades of turquoise, blue, and purple. It was beautiful.

The other four came to us.

I looked over my shoulder at them.

"...Hey, North." I said quietly.

But he came and grabbed me, pulling me into a hug that almost squished me.

I would never tire of the Big Man.

"You did great!" He said.

I was a bit shocked by his statement.

"...N-North..." I said, my voice muffled my his embrace.

He then noticed I was trying to talk and slowly put me down.

Once my feet were back on the ground, I brushed myself off, and continued to talk.

"...North, I didn't do that." I said.

He looked at me with confused eyes.

Then I saw Bunny.

He was staring at Zoe.

"...She's alive..."

Everyone directed their attention to her.

She looked at all of them, wide-eyed.

"...Yeah..." She said, looking at her hands.

They started to glow with small strands of energy sprouting from them.

"It was her, North." I said, looking at him, then to Zoe.

She looked back up to me.

"Jack... What happened?"

I was shocked.

Hadn't she remembered what she did?

"...Zoe... You destroyed Pitch." I said, sounding shocked.

Her eyes widened.

Then, it almost looked as if she was going to cry.

She ran into my arms, leaving me more shocked.

"...I.." I stuttered.

"Jack...I don't know what happened. I was scared..." She said to me.

I blinked.

"It's okay now... You're fine. We're fine. You saved us." I said, looking her in the eye.

She smiled weakly.

"...Jack..." North said, sounding shocked.

I looked at him, still embracing Zoe.

"...Don't you get it?" He asked, making me feel a bit dumb.

Bunny piped up.

"The Man in the Moon brought her back." He said.

Zoe's eyes widened.

I blinked, then looked back at her.

"..That means... You're a Guardian..."


End file.
